


Yeah... 'Frolicking'        Gamzee❤️Tavros

by LittleSnowCloud



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream bodies, M/M, Prospit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowCloud/pseuds/LittleSnowCloud
Summary: Tavros thinks back to what he was doing just before Prospit was destroyed.





	Yeah... 'Frolicking'        Gamzee❤️Tavros

"I didn't know Prospit was destroyed..." Tavros felt saddened by the news Karkat had inadvertently brung him. He'd loved that planet and had had quite a few good times there. Most of which involved Gamzee...

"Of course it was destroyed!" Karkat spat. "Jack destroyed it while you were off frolicking in the sky, or whatever!"

Tavros' mind immediately went to what he'd  _actually_ been doing at the time...

\---

Tavros grabbed Gamzee around the waist and physically lifted him off the floor, slamming the highblood against the wall and kissing him just as harshly. Gamzee was growling, wriggling in Tavros' grip and attempting to win their mouth-on-mouth battle. Tavros pulled at Gamzee's legs till they were wrapped around his waist then started to kiss his matesprit's throat, sucking and biting and leaving many a mark on the highblood's skin. 

Shedding his shirt, Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros' neck and kissed him on the mouth again, resuming their previous competition and impatiently rubbing their hips together. Tavros grinned. "Finally willing to get a little rough?" he purred. 

Gamzee growled softly. "Just take your clothes off already." 

Tavros started to take his shirt off, but he couldn't get it over his horns fast enough and he just growled, "Tear it." Gamzee easily tore the fabric in two, leaving Tavros bare chested. Shivering with the chill of exposed skin and the need of heat, Tavros started to wiggle out of his pants, managing to do so even with Gamzee's legs around him. Pressing flush against him, Tavros kissed Gamzee almost desperately, moaning against his mouth as Gamzee's bare skin finally touched his own. 

Gamzee put his legs back to the ground, ignoring Tavros' quiet growl of displeasure. "Hush," he rumbled. "My turn to be on top anyway." He grabbed Tavros and spun, pinning the lowblood against the wall and leaving love marks of his own along Tavros' throat, pushing down his pants and kicking them away. 

Tavros pushed one hand into Gamzee's hair and wrapped the other arm around his chest, holding the highblood close as he laid his hands on Tavros' hips and pulled him gently closer. "Why are you always so careful?" Tavros muttered as Gamzee slowly rubbed against him. 

"I just like it..." He ran his tongue along the curve of Tavros' throat before brushing kisses along his jaw and ending at his lips. "Feels nice," he murmured against Tavros' mouth, pressing him back against the wall and moving just a bit faster, both their boxers wet with genetic fluid. Tavros whined in response, pressing his face to Gamzee's shoulder and shaking all over. 

Tavros kept his face hidden as Gamzee pushed away the last of their clothes and brought their bare bodies together, tightening his grip around Gamzee's chest and whining impatiently in the back of his throat. "Gamzeeee..."

The highblood gave a low chuckle and refused to go any faster, rubbing against Tavros in the same gentle way. In a last ditch effort, Tavros wrapped his legs around Gamzee's middle, gripping Gamzee tight and moving himself, forcing his matesprit's bulge up his nook. Purring quietly in victory, Tavros rocked their hips together, rubbing his cheek against Gamzee's happily.

"Good grief, brother," Gamzee murmured. "Can't even let a motherfucker go his own pace." Tavros' purr deepened as Gamzee wrapped his arms around him and pressed him back against the wall, complying with the lowblood's desire to begin. 

"Do it how I want?" Tavros purred quietly. "Please?" He gently licked Gamzee's neck and the highblood growled softly, not deviating from his slow, steady rhythm. Tavros kissed Gamzee's throat, just at the pulse, and murmured, "Please?" When that didn't work either, he took Gamzee's face between his hands and kissed him deeply, parting his lips and accepting sloppy make-outs, occasionally pulling away to gasp for breath and breathe the word, "Please," against Gamzee's mouth. 

Gamzee's breathing started to get ragged and a soft growl rumbled in his chest. Tavros continued to kiss him, bucking against him as best he could with his back against the wall and his legs off the floor. Finally, Gamzee hissed, "As you motherfucking wish," and grabbed Tavros by the hips, slamming into him hard enough that the lowblood gave a yelp of shock. 

Clawing at Gamzee's back, Tavros gave a low moan and kissed him again, legs tightening around the highblood's waist. Tavros murmured Gamzee's name and Gamzee growled under his breath.  "Louder." 

Unable to think straight, one hand tugging weakly at Gamzee's hair, it took Tavros a second to realize Gamzee had even spoken. "Nhg... Wha...?" 

Gamzee started to slow down and Tavros wriggled and whined in protest. Kissing Tavros on the neck, Gamzee spoke quietly against his skin, "I want you to scream my name."

"G-Gamzee...?"

The highblood chuckled, taking hold of Tavros' hands and pinning them above his head. "Now, that just ain't good enough."

Tavros' begging whine turned to a yowl of shock when Gamzee bit him on the shoulder and resumed a near-violent pace. Tipping his head back till his horns hit the wall, Tavros arched his back and screamed Gamzee's name as loud as his voice would allow. 

Brown blood on his lips, Gamzee pressed his forehead to Tavros', forcing him to look into his eyes. "Don't you look away," Gamzee gasped. 

Tavros whimpered and babbled out Gamzee's name again, feeling his end coming and being able to do nothing but shake and mewl, staring at Gamzee's grey-purple eyes as brown genetic material splashed against their bodies and the floor. 

Purring weakly, pressing him harder against the wall, Gamzee let go of Tavros' wrists to wrap his arms around the lowblood's waist, slowing as thick purple fluid ran down his legs and poured to the floor with the puddle of bronze. Shaking, Tavros gently ran a hand through Gamzee's mess of hair, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Oh my Gog," he murmured, "I love the way you make love to me."

Grinning stupidly, Gamzee backed away from the wall, holding Tavros up and walking to a cleaner spot to lay him down on the ground. Plopping down beside him, Gamzee stretched and rolled onto his side, laying his head on Tavros' chest. Tavros relaxed and wrapped his arms around Gamzee, still wet and panting. 

"Uh... Gamzee?" Gamzee made a noise. "Can I... Ask you something?" Another noise and a shift so he could look up at Tavros' face. Blushing brown, Tavros said, "You wanna see how many times we can do it before we wake up?"

Gamzee immediately slid on top of him and kissed his throat. "Hell yes," he purred, running one hand along Tavros' bare side. 

Tavros hooked one leg up on Gamzee's hip and wrapped his arms around his matesprit's neck. He kissed Gamzee sweetly on the lips and said, "I think you're forgetting something, though." Gamzee blinked in confusion, the look turning to shock when Tavros flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. "It's  _my_ turn to be on top."

Gamzee shut his eyes and relaxed, whining quietly in the back of his throat. "But you're so rough..."

Tavros laid on top of him and started to kiss his throat, muttering, "If you want me to stop or slow down, then you should say something."

"Can't." Gamzee tipped his head to let Tavros kiss him. "I like it too much."

Tavros laughed and shook his head. "You stupid troll." He kissed Gamzee on the lips, bringing up one hand to lay on his matesprit's cheek. He tried to move, but he was still weak and his legs shook. "Gamzee... Help?" 

Gamzee chuckled and laid his hands on Tavros' hips, gently holding him up. "You sure you're up for this already?" Tavros responded by clumsily rubbing their hips together. "Well, alrighty then."

"I just..." Tavros, with Gamzee's help, shifted into position. "I just need a minute..." He eased himself into Gamzee's nook, purring softly. Shaking lightly, still sensitive from his climax just a few minutes before, Tavros started to move, rocking slowly against Gamzee and kissing the scars he'd bitten into the highblood's shoulder. "Oh my Gog, I wish my legs would stop shaking..." Gamzee pushed and pulled at Tavros' hips, doing his best to help.

Slowly but surely, Tavros started to speed up, shivers dying down and strength returning to his limbs. Gamzee put his hands by his head and watched each shift of expression on that brown-flushed face. Panting, giving soft growls, Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's chest and finally reached his max speed, slamming against his matesprit with enough force to bruise. Gamzee growled, clawing at Tavros' back. The lowblood growled in turn, adjusting his grip on Gamzee's chest to include the highblood's arms, effectively holding him down. 

Trapped, Gamzee wrapped his legs around Tavros' middle and arched his back, wriggling against Tavros' body in an attempt to save his thighs from further harm as a dull pain of impact started to go through them. Tavros forced himself to slow down a bit when Gamzee gave a soft grunt of pain, kissing at the highblood's face and throat in apology for his roughness. 

Muttering apologies and words of love against Gamzee's grey skin, Tavros released Gamzee's arms and braced himself against the floor, soft sounds of need escaping his parted lips. Gamzee ran his hands over Tavros' body, pushing his hips off the ground with his legs to meet Tavros' harsh thrusts, purr/growling in the back of his throat. 

Eventually, Tavros' soft noises turned to high pitched mewls and the jerks of his body became clumsy and desperate. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros and the lowblood hid his face against his matesprit's shoulder, letting out a cry of pleasure when he finised, not bothering to pull away. Gamzee shifted at the warm feel of Tavros' genetic material in his nook, grumbling quietly that they needed a bucket as his own purple fluid ran down from his stomach and pooled beneath him. 

Tavros crawled awkwardly off his matesprit and collapsed on the cold floor, panting. He shut his eyes, listening to the soft sound of Gamzee moving around. Something soft brushed against his body and Tavros looked to see Gamzee cleaning him off with half of his golden shirt before tossing the soiled fabric aside. Gamzee made his way on top of Tavros, and Tavros shifted, spreading his legs a bit more and reaching forward to wrap his arms around Gamzee's neck. 

"My turn," Gamzee growled, taking one of Tavros' hands and kissing him gently. "Do you think you can let me do it how I want at least once?" Gamzee's quiet words were laced with amusement and Tavros smiled weakly. 

"Mmhmm... Go ahead, do whatever you want." Tavros gently ran one hand up and down Gamzee's spine.

The highblood purred deep in his chest and laid his forehead on Tavros'. "Thanks, Tavvy."

Tavros made a noise in response, laying his head back and relaxing as Gamzee started to slowly touch Tavros' still-shivering body. He shut his eyes and fought the urge to beg Gamzee to just do it already as the highblood kissed him deeply on the lips before moving down to his throat. Gamzee kissed along his chest, across his grub scars, down his stomach, then just next to his bulge. Tavros breathed in sharply then, but Gamzee didn't touch him there, moving on instead to kiss all the way down his leg to the arch of his foot before moving to the other foot and kissing all the way back up. Tavros shivered and mewled quietly the whole time, his bulge wriggling impatiently. 

Gamzee ran his hands up and down Tavros' legs, his face close enough to the lowblood's bulge that his warm breath made it shift towards his direction. Chuckling quietly, he kissed it and Tavros hissed softly, the sound of nails against floor reaching Gamzee's ears as Tavros reflexively clawed at the ground. Gamzee let his wandering hands stop at Tavros' hips and leaned forward to press his tongue to the base of Tavros' brown bulge, slowly licking up its length before pressing his lips near the bottom and running his tongue over it once more. 

"Gamz-Ga-Gamzee-Gam-" Tavros babbled softly, his legs closing gently on Gamzee's head as the highblood continued his slow treatment, purring softly all the while. 

Not wanting Tavros to finish before he did everything he wanted to do, Gamzee carefully nudged the lowblood's legs open and crawled upward, licking genetic fluid from his lips. Tavros whimpered softly when Gamzee kissed him, laying his hands on the highblood's sides. 

Gamzee smiled against Tavros' mouth and pulled away enough to murmur, "You taste so motherfucking good."

Tavros felt the blood rush to his face as he blushed to the tips of his ears. "Gamzeeeee..." He wanted to look away, but his horns prevented that, so he just shut his eyes, blushing harder when Gamzee laughed quietly and kissed him again. 

"It's true." Gamzee kissed the tip of Tavros' nose. "Hey, Tav'." 

"Mm?"

Gamzee shifted until his bulge was pressed just by Tavros' nook. "Can I...?"

"Of course, dummy." Tavros giggled, brown-grey eyes soft with love. "Why do you always ask?"

"'Cause." Gamzee kissed Tavros gently on the lips once more. "You got a right to say no."

Tavros purred, wrapping his arms tight around Gamzee's chest and pulling him close. "How could I ever say no to you?" 

Gamzee hummed, pressing kisses to Tavros' face and neck while he began his careful way of lovemaking. Tavros wrapped his legs loosely around Gamzee's waist, laying his head back and relaxing with a soft sigh, successfully keeping back the urge to beg for more. The small noise sent a brief purr rumbling through Gamzee's chest and highblood shifted carefully, rubbing up against that sensitive place inside that made Tavros mewl softly and shake. 

"Gamzee~" Tavros almost sang his matesprit's name, arching his back to press against Gamzee's body, a silly smile on his face. 

"Tav~ros." Gamzee copied Tavros' tone, rubbing his cheek lovingly against the lowblood's. 

It was... Surprisingly pleasant to Tavros, the soft, gentle motion of Gamzee's body. He found himself moving with the highblood, just as slowly, for once not wanting it to turn into something bordering violence. Arms still wrapped around Gamzee, Tavros ducked his head to press his face to his lover's chest and feel the ryhmic thud of his heart. It was one the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. 

It took much longer than before to finish, but Gamzee eventually brought Tavros to an end. Arching his back, whimpering Gamzee's name, not really wanting it to be over quite yet, Tavros clung right to his matesprit as he came, whimpering softly when he was done. Gamzee kept going for just a little bit longer, pressing his face to Tavros' shoulder and growling softly as warm purple fluid ran over Tavros' body and to the now thoroughly tainted floor. 

"Okay. I admit it. That was nice." Tavros weakly ran a hand over Gamzee's wild curls, shivering ever so slightly. 

Gamzee looked up at him and smiled. "Told ya."

"Mmhmm..." Tavros' eyes flicked shut and everything went dark for a moment before he woke up on the meteor, Kanaya slicing a chainsaw through his waist. 

\---

Karkat was still looking at him, clearly expecting a response. Tavros laughed nervously and glanced away. "Yeah..." He snickered quietly. "'Frolicking'."


End file.
